


Wolf among fairies

by The_BookDragon



Series: Fairy Tail aus [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Multi, Other, Self-Insert, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Self insert ends up in Fairy Tail and messes up cannon while fixing some things.





	1. I meet two beings that don't know how to deal with mortals

  
Dying was not fun. I’m just gonna say it sucked majorly. Though things got pretty weird after that.

Instead of pearly gates and angels, I got falling off of a bed. I had expected many things of the afterlife, but landing on my face wasn’t one of them.

Feeling a bit groggy, I couldn’t figure out what was going on.

“ Oh, you’re awake.”

I looked up and saw a man and woman standing in front of the door. The woman smiled at me while the man came over and helped me up.

“Um, not to sound ungrateful but I’m supposed to be dead. I was shot by a guy at least twice in my chest. How am I here?” I was panicking a little bit. Okay. I was panicking a lot.

Hesitantly, the woman hugged me. I just froze and wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug.

The man cleared his throat,” We should probably introduce ourselves. I am Time and she is Life. We’re kind of the physical representations of both of them.”

Well that was totally unexpected, not. I had read to many self insert stories.

“Hold up, let me guess. I can be reincarnated into any universe and go and fix things?”

Life smiled, “You must be a fan of self inserts. Yeah that’s the idea. I’m also quite happy that someone is a fan of my work.” She turned to Time, “Told you people liked them.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Okay I really wasn’t expecting that. That brought up a couple of questions, and freaked me out. Considering quite a few self inserts included the main character dying before being reincarnated and of how many there were.

Time noticed my face. “Oh great, ya freaked her out Life.”

She at least had the decency to look abashed.

 


	2. Well I'm here now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to Time. "It is ok, I just had a disturbing thought . I'm good now"  
Life seemed a bit worried about the thought but didn't ask. "So, what world am I going to be reborn into?" I was really hoping that I wouldn't get a zombie apocalypse. They seem fun but I choose life.  
Time got an almost gleeful look as he answered,"Fairy Tail."  
Life let out a whoop and smiled at me, "You're gonna love it there! It is so fun, plus you'll get to meet Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and your fellow reincarnates."  
"Huh!?"  
"Oh,silly , you didn't think that you were the only one going," Life giggled.  
Well what the hell was I supposed to think? They were not exactly going over the details.  
I was brought back to reality when Life said,"okay time to go."  
In a blink of an eye everything turned black.  
Next thing I knew was that I was in someone's house and definitely not in my own body.  
When did I get huge boobs and long hair?  
I stumbled to a mirror and saw a stranger.   
I had lost my blue eyes, which were now green, gained about two feet of purple hair it was all purple now and hit somewhere around my hips. Not to mention the fact that I now had boobs galore. Oh great Life liked Mary Sue characters. Goddamn it.  
Well, at least I still had my height.  
Then it really hit me, I had died and ended up here with nothing but a bit of knowledge of what would… could happen.  
I grabbed hold of something and it shattered. I had crushed a sink.  
The pieces fell at my feet. I truly felt lost.   
I swallowed knelt and picked up the pieces. I just had to keep moving forward. This was my life and damnit I was going to make the most of it.   
I found a trash disposal thing in the kitchen and a note.

*Welcome to your new life,   
We've set up the house for you and stocked the pantry. It may take a couple of days for you to get used to being here. We suggest you choose a name and get to work on your special skills ( flying, laser eyes, shapeshifting, etc.) We hope you enjoy your new life.  
Sincerely the powers that be.*

I got a fucking generic greeting card and no clue what to do with basically everything.  
Absolutely lovely, not.


End file.
